This invention relates in general to steel making equipment and in particular to a new and useful arresting device for a steel making converter.
While operating a converter, oscillations are produced during the blowing period, due to the reactions between the refining blast and the iron bath, which may adversely affect the gears of the attached drive transmission.
To prevent the transmission of bath oscillations to the converter drive, a prior art mechanism (German AS No. 25 54 912) provides an attached spur-gear transmission so as to eliminate the circumferential backlash. This is done with an additional motor.
With this prior art mechanism, converter vibrations cannot be entirely prevented from being transmitted to the gears of the drive transmission. In spite of the pinion pressed against the spur gear, a residual backlash remains between the gears.